When Love and Death Embrace
by mistressofburden
Summary: Kagome's friends find her in an empty field crying and clutching Inuyasha's haori, but the Hanyou is no where in sight. What happened to cause Kagome so much pain, and where is Inuyasha? Nominated for Best Canon in the IYFG Association 3rd Quarter of 2006
1. Prolouge

Kagome Higurashi was in pain.

She wasn't in the "Ow, I think I've broken my finger" pain, but in the type of pain where it felt like someone had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out. She laughed bitterly and thought she should ask Inuyasha how painful that really was. After all, Sesshomaru had practically done that to him once.

Those thoughts made her sob and clutch the red haori tighter to her body as she tried to hold in the scream that was welling up in her throat. Unfortunately she was unable to choke it down and minutes later her friends came crashing through the trees.

"Kagome, what happened!" Sango cried, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

Kagome shook her head and sobbed into the fire rat. How could she explain everything to them when she didn't really know what happened herself? How could she tell them that right now she was desperately clinging to the memories of the recent past as desperately as she clutched Inuyasha's haori?

A sharp pain shot through her belly and with a choked sob she fell into blessed darkness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	2. Chapter 1

_7 months earlier_

A yellow backpack appeared before raven coloured hair slowly made its appearance. With a very unfeminine grunt, Kagome shoved the heavy bag over before hauling herself out of the well.

She stretched and took in her surroundings, noticing that not much had changed over the years. The trees were a little taller and fuller, new saplings were growing in the shade of their forefathers, the Hanyou was still beating on the Kitsune.

"Wait a minute." Kagome's eyes flew back.

Sure enough, Inuyasha was standing, glowering at Shippou, his fist poised to strike.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

She winced as the subjugation beads slammed him to the ground. Shippou's eyes lit up and the little fox threw himself at her.

"You're back early!" He cried.

Kagome felt all the air rush from her lungs as the kit knocked her on her rear. Shippou had grown a lot in the four years she had been travelling through the well.

Four, very, long years.

Just after her fifteenth birthday she had been dragged into the well by a demon seeking the power of the Shikon Jewel that was housed inside her body. It was then that she met Inuyasha. He had been pinned to the tree by his former lover, who looked a lot like Kagome. Inuyasha didn't trust Kagome, and it took her a long time to break down the walls he had carefully built around his heart.

Of course that was after he tried to kill her and the subjugation beads were placed around his neck by Kaede, the old miko who lived in the village and was the sister to the woman Kagome resembled.

Along the way they met Shippou. He had been orphaned not long before their paths crossed and he had originally tried to steal the jewel shard that Kagome carried in her possession. Kagome and Inuyasha took him into their protection, becoming the parents he had lost. Kagome cared for him the way any mother would. She fed him, provided him with presents and sweets, mended his clothes, kissed away his tears and the pain of his bumps and bruises. Lately she had taken on the task of teaching him to read and write. And as much as Inuyasha refused to admit it, he had taken the kit on as his son. He had taught him to track and hunt, allowed the kit to practice his magic tricks on him, disciplined him when he was bad. He cared for the kit, whether or not he voiced it verbally.

Not long after, they met Miroku, a monk with a curse in his right hand. Granted he was a lecher, constantly proposing to women while grabbing one part of their anatomy or another, but he was also as close to an older brother either of them had. Granted Inuyasha had an older brother, but they didn't exactly see eye to eye. More than once Inuyasha had threatened to remove valuable parts of Miroku's anatomy when he touched Kagome, but Miroku would always blame it on the curse in his palm. It was a shame that he was usually using his opposite hand to grab her.

The threats stopped when they met Sango. She was the final survivor of a village that survived on hunting and exterminating rouge Youkai. She had witnessed her family being slaughtered by her possessed brother and was then told that Inuyasha was to blame for the death of the rest of her village. Once they were able to convince her that Inuyasha had nothing to do with the deaths, she joined them in their quest. She was a sister to Kagome, someone that she could gossip with and ask for advice. To Inuyasha she was practically his beta. She was the one in charge of protection when he wasn't around to do it himself. He sparred with her constantly, both teaching her and learning from her. She was a second surrogate mother to Shippou, and she definitely had Miroku's attention since he spent most of his time bruised or unconscious from grabbing her rear.

It was the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome that was probably the most complicated. Granted they were best friends, but there was also an unspoken agreement with regards to their true feelings toward one another. Kagome told him openly that she loved him and wanted to be with him always and he showed her in his own way that he reciprocated the feelings. Of course when they were alone, he would often tell her out loud.

There was only one time when he has said it aloud in front of their friends. It also happened to be the first time he told her as well.

Kikyo's soul collectors had been circling their campsite for a good hour at the time, much to everyone's irritation. Kagome had watched Inuyasha's ears rotate and flick nervously, making her assume he wanted to run to the dead priestess.

_"Would you just go!" Kagome snapped at him._

_"No." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms stubbornly._

_"Kikyo's waiting for you and those creepy worms won't leave until you do!" Kagome yelled, glaring at him._

_"I'm not going. I told her to send those damn things all she wants, but I ain't following them." Inuyasha yelled back, sending her a glare of his own._

_"Just go!"_

_Inuyasha growled and jumped to his feet. He ignored Sango's gasp when he stomped over to Kagome and hauled her up by her arms. "Why do you want me to go so bad?"_

_"Because you love her!" _

_"I don't love_ her _you idiot." He yelled in her face. "I love _you_!"_

_Kagome gasped, Sango's jaw dropped, Shippou dropped the pocky he had been happily munching on and Miroku's eyes widened in shock."What?"_

_"I haven't loved her for a very long time, I don't even know if I really did!" Inuyasha told her. "All I know is that when you're not with me I feel like I'm dying!"_

Inuyasha had realized what he had said, and who he had said it in front and immediately took off running for the trees. Kagome had noticed happily that it was in the direct opposite of Kikyo's soul collectors.

Kagome smiled at her memories as she hugged Shippou tightly and sent him running ahead to the village to tell the others that she had arrived back home. She climbed to her feet and moved closer to Inuyasha. She could hear him muttering about silly wenches who seemed to be a little to sadistic sometimes.

"You know, talking to yourself in the first sign of insanity." Kagome told him, gently flicking one of his ears.

Inuyasha raised his head, and cupped his chin in one hand. "So how come you're back so early?"

"What, am I not allowed to come back early?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position. "Keh, you say three days, I come for you on day break of the third day, you sit me, you go to school, I follow you, you sit me again and then we argue all the way back to the shrine and through the well." Inuyasha told her. "You can't just break tradition wench."

Kagome was caught off guard by his teasing, but decided to go with it. "I could always go home."

She climbed to her feet and made it all of two steps before Inuyasha's weight barrelled into her from behind. He turned before they crashed to the ground, taking the brunt of the fall.

Kagome grinned down at him, her fingers instantly going to his sides. She had discovered a few months ago that Inuyasha was ticklish when she could catch him in a moment of complete relaxation.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelped as he tried to squirm away from Kagome's twitching fingers. "Two can play that game wench."

Kagome squealed as he sat up and tipped them so that Kagome lay sprawled out beneath him. She rolled away when he pounced, jumping to her feet and running away from him. She giggled as he jumped up and chased her around the clearing. He had become more playful over the past few months, a side that she was quickly learning to enjoy as much as possible.

Kagome laughed loudly when Inuyasha's arms caught her around the middle and pulled her against his chest. "Caught you wench." He breathed into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Kagome sighed playfully and turned in his arms. She reached up and scratched one of his ears. "Yeah, yeah dog boy, I _let_ you catch me."

Inuyasha smirked at her before quickly turning red and leaping as far away from her as he could manage. Kagome gave him a questioning look before glancing over her shoulder to see what had made him freak out so suddenly.

Sango stood in the clearing, her arms crossed and an amused smile gracing her lips. Kagome shrugged and passed Inuyasha to retrieve her backpack.

"It could be worse, it could have been Miroku." Kagome told him.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, his cheeks turning pinker as he held out his hand. "Give it here wench, you always pack too much."

Kagome handed him the bag and watched him run off towards the village, obviously deciding that she was safe enough with Sango. Kagome sighed and approached her friend; link her arm through Sango's. The two of them set a slow pace for their walk back to the village, enjoying the time away from their respective other halves.

"You're back early." Sango commented. "Is everything alright in your home?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just missed everyone that's all."

Sango stopped walking and studied Kagome's face. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, thinking of how to answer that question. "Sango, when you go home to the slayers village, do you ever feel like you don't belong there?"

Sango studied Kagome's face quietly. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"When I was at home, it was like visiting a friend. I enjoyed my time, had a nice shower and bath, and enjoyed sleeping in my own bed, but it felt strange to think of spending more then one or two nights there."

Sango nodded slowly. "I think I understand. I've felt that way about my village for a long time but I always assumed it was because there is nothing there except graves." Sango said. "Maybe we feel this way because we know that we have loved ones waiting for us here as well."

Kagome sighed. "I suppose this is how we're supposed to feel. We've struck out on to live our own lives and now our childhood homes just don't feel the same."

Sango nodded her agreement before changing the subject. "You and Inuyasha seem have been having fun."

Kagome blushed and played with a loose thread on her shirt. "I don't understand him; he's been acting strange lately."

Sango smiled softly at her. "I don't think he's acting strange at all."

Kagome made a face that clearly showed her disbelief. "Oh come on! When has Inuyasha _ever_ acted this way before? He's being playful and affectionate!"

"He's growing up." Sango said simply. "None of us really know how old Inuyasha is. His human form appears to be roughly the same age as Miroku, but who knows how old he truly is."

Kagome studied her friend carefully. "Why do I think there's more to this then you're telling me?"

Sango looked around as if to make sure that no one could hear her and leaned closer to Kagome. "I think he's courting you, whether he realizes it or not."

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha's bellow filled the air. "Oi! You two wenches coming or not?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango giggled. "He has such a way with words."

Sango stopped Kagome, well aware of Inuyasha's watchful eye. "Don't forget what I told you Kagome."

Kagome frowned, before glancing at Inuyasha, wondering if maybe Sango was right after all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango entered Kaede's hut, being ushered in rather roughly by Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes but allowed him to all but shove her towards the fire where the stew was being cooked.

"How was your trip home, Kagome?" Kaede asked as she stirred the stew.

Kagome shrugged. "It was rather uneventful."

"It must have bee in order for you to return a day earlier then you said you would, especially since Inuyasha didn't have to go through the well to fetch you." Miroku said from where he was lounging with one of her old science text books.

Kagome said nothing, but took the stew that Kaede handed to her. She was aware of Inuyasha's eyes on her, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

The group ate in relative silence except for the occasional slap as Sango tried to intervene Miroku's wandering hand. The rest of the group shook their heads at the sight of Miroku pouting as Sango moved out of groping range.

When they were finished eating, Shippou dug out the work books and scrolls that Kagome and Miroku had made for him. Kagome found it fascinating that learning two different forms of writing didn't confuse the child.

She sat down with him to help him with his writing. Miroku sat down beside them so that he could share the pot of ink with Shippou to write out new sutras. Sango took advantage of Miroku's distraction to clean Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha flung himself down behind them, leaning against the wall.

After a few minutes Kagome could sense someone watching her and she slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Tessaiga, but his head was bowed, making his silver hair cover his eyes. Kagome frowned, but turned her attention back to Shippou, who was waiting for an answer to some question he had just asked her.

Everyone's eyes shifted to the far corner of the hut where Kaede lay as her body shook from the force of a deep rattling cough.

Sango stood and grabbed a cup of water for the elderly woman, "Are you alright Kaede?"

Kaede nodded and swallowed the water slowly. "Aye child, I must have swallowed wrong."

Kagome heard Inuyasha take a quiet sniff in Kaede's direction and made note to ask him about that later. Her thoughts broke off when Kaede broke into another fit of deep barking coughs. She quickly put Shippou's books aside when she noticed the Kit's face become scrunched with worry and picked him up.

"Why don't we go pick Kaede some flowers to make her feel better?" Kagome suggested to him.

She moved past Inuyasha and heard the shuffle of his clothing which meant he would be following them outside. She walked with Shippou down the well worn path and into the field where the bone eaters well stood.

"Kaede will be okay, right Kagome?" Shippou asked quietly.

Kagome ruffled his hair in a soothing manor. "Of course she will. Remember when I had that nasty cold in the winter? My cough sounded just like that."

Shippou didn't look like he believed her but chose not to comment as he bounded off to pick the flowers for Kaede. Kagome sighed and sat down in the long grass to watch him as collected random flowers and chased the butterflies he stirred up. Things for him seemed so simple, but she knew that was far from the truth.

She didn't even flinch when Inuyasha suddenly threw himself down next to her. She had sensed his Youki approach. One thing she had learned over the years was to distinguish certain Youki. The fact that Kouga had jewel shards only helped to clarify instantly that it was him. Other Youkai she had to concentrate hard to figure out who they were. Inuyasha, Shippou and Kilala were the exceptions, but that was because she was with them constantly.

"How bad _is_ her sickness?" Kagome asked.

Kagome could see his ears flicking wildly, the only indicator of how upset he truly was. "I can smell death on her. It's faint, but it's there. She'll probably have passed on by the time the leaves fall."

"It'll be hard." She said more to herself then to him.

They sat in silence as Shippou continued to collect a large bouquet of flowers. When he deemed that the bouquet was an adequate size he bounded back over to them. "Think Kaede will like these?"

Inuyasha took both Kagome and Shippou by surprise when he reached over and ruffled the kit's hair. "Keh, they'll do runt. Why don't you go take them to her?"

Shippou nodded slowly before running off to do what he was told. Kagome watched Inuyasha, a soft smile on her face. "I bet he really appreciated your opinion on those."

"Keh, I just wanted the runt gone so I could talk to you."

His tone was rough, but Kagome could tell that he was only speaking a half truth. "Right." Kagome said in a tone that clearly stated that she didn't believe him.

Inuyasha growled softly and scooped Kagome up, making her gasp in shock. He ran off towards the trees just as Miroku and Sango came through the clearing. Kagome sighed and settled herself against him, knowing that he was taking her to Goshinboku. She gripped his haori tightly until he found a suitable branch and settled himself down.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you came back early?" He asked her.

Kagome sighed and looked down through the branches. "I guess I don't have much choice, you'd probably keep me up here until I told you."

Inuyasha smirked, "Damn rights I would, now spill. I know for a fact that you had two of those test things. One of which is tomorrow." He stopped and eyed her suspiciously. "You're just going to run off later tonight aren't you?"

Kagome looked at him and rubbed her arms against the chill that was settling at the higher altitude. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his haori and dropped it over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"Keh, so is that your plan, to sit me and run through the well?"

"It would be kind of pointless, considering I dropped out of school."

Inuyasha blinked several times at her. "You dropped out?"

"Yeah, it means I quit school." Kagome told him, not wanting to meet his eye.

The sharp whine that escaped Inuyasha made Kagome snap her head towards him. His ears were flat against his head and another whine came from his throat. "Your mother is going to hate me, isn't she?"

"Why would she hate you?" Kagome asked him.

"Well I always complained when you had to go back for those tests, she's going to blame me for you dropping out of school." Inuyasha said, the panic in his voice becoming more evident by the minute. "What if she tells you that you can't come back here? What if she seals the well to keep you away from me!"

Kagome was surprised by his admission, and probably would have asked him to repeat himself if the panic on his face wasn't so evident. She sighed and reached over and took his hand.

"First of all, mama wouldn't keep me from coming to see you. If she still let me come through after almost failing middle school, I don't think she minds about this. She supports my decision; she knows how hard all of this was on me." Kagome told him.

"But she could still seal the well!"

Kagome sighed and dropped his hand, "Inuyasha don't be stupid. In order to seal the well my mom would have to have spiritual powers, and guess what, she doesn't."

"Well who knows what your freaky family has and doesn't have?" Inuyasha yelled at her, "You're grandfather is supposed to have powers and he don't!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said on reflex to her family being insulted.

She gasped when Inuyasha let out a loud yip and was hauled off the branch to the forest floor. She buried her face in her hands and thanked every God of every religion that Inuyasha couldn't be hurt from the fall. She refused to look back up when the branch shook from Inuyasha climbing back up onto it.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?"

Kagome's head shot up. Sure she knew that curse words went well back, she just wasn't aware that they said them in this era. "What did you just say?"

"I asked what that was for!" Inuyasha repeated.

"Not that, the other word."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "What, fuck?"

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, "Where did you learn that?"

"Keh, Souta taught me a bunch of things when I had to watch him."

Kagome groaned and once more buried her face in her hands. A few months earlier Souta had been really sick while Kagome's mother and Grandfather were out of town seeking money to help restore parts of the shrine. At one point Kagome had to run to the store to retrieve some more medicine for her brother, and refusing to leave him alone when he was really sick, had asked Inuyasha to take care of him for her.

"I knew that was a bad idea," She muttered, "I'm corrupting history."

"Keh, it ain't that big of a deal."

Kagome's eyes turned to him and Inuyasha braced himself for another subjugation command. "Not a big deal?" She yelled at him, "How can you say that it's not a big deal? Do you not understand what could happen?"

Before Inuyasha could respond Sango's scent drifted up to him. He scowled and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist before slipping off the branch. His ears slammed back against his head at the sound of her surprised squeal and he staggered away once they were on the ground, rubbing the offended appendage.

"Oi, did you have to do that right in my ear?"

"Did you have to suddenly jump off the branch!" Kagome snapped.

Sango politely cleared her throat, "I just thought I should tell you that we've just received word of a hoard of demons not to far south from us. Looks like Naraku are up to something."

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well it's too late to leave now; we'll head out at first light."

Sango nodded and turned to leave. Kagome sighed and slipped off the haori, holding it out to him. Inuyasha took it, but instead of sliding it on, he wrapped it back around Kagome.

"Keh, you keep it wench, it looks better on you anyway."

Kagome stared after him as he followed Sango, before pulling the haori tighter to her, a small smile on her face.

**AN:**

**I swear I tried to update sooner than this, I really did…Inuyasha was just being an insensitive bastard and not working well with me. Surprise, surprise. **

**Be prepared for an overdose of sadness in the next chapter, it's been one of those weeks, that and I've been listening to _No Bravery_ by James Blunt a lot….I would definitely suggest listening to it before you read my next chapter or listen to it while reading it. **

**I hope to get the next chapter up before the weekend since I'm house sitting for my sister and I won't have a computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again I highly recommend listening to James Blunt's No Bravery while reading this chapter.

* * *

**

Kagome awoke the next morning to Shippou's fuzzy tail brushing against her nose. She scowled and pushed it away; questioning his new preferred sleeping position, which was to curl up around her head, often laying his tail across her face. She slowly sat up so that she wouldn't disturb the kit and stretched.

"You still have a bit of time before you need to be awake." Inuyasha's voice came to her softly in the dark.

"It's alright." Kagome said, reaching for her bag.

Inuyasha watched her pull out her hair brush and slowly work the snarls out of her hair. "Maybe one of us should stay behind to watch Kaede." He told her.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked him.

"She's been breathing funny all night." He said, "Like the time when you were really sick and your lungs were rattling."

Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha was correct when he had said that Kaede probably wouldn't live through the fall, the thought saddened her. She peeked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was watching the elderly woman thoughtfully, a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

She climbed to her feet and moved to sit next to him, smiling when he shrugged out of his haori and draped it across her shoulders. She caught his arm before it returned to its place in his lap and wrapped it around her instead, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You're sad, aren't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "The old hag and I don't get along that great, but she's part of my pack, of course I'll be sad when she passes."

Kagome snuggled against his shoulder before tilting her head up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Even though you like to think you have this big tough guy image, you really are a big softie."

Inuyasha blushed and looked down at her, "What was that for?"

"What the kiss?" Kagome asked him making Inuyasha nod, "Because I wanted to."

Inuyasha leaned closer to her and Kagome's heart began to flutter. He had done this once before, back when they first met. Of course back then she had panicked and shoved him backwards, making him fall down the hill. Her eyes fluttered shut as his breath fanned over her face. They snapped open when said breath suddenly disappeared.

Turning her head she saw the reason why Inuyasha had stopped. Sango was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned. "Morning!" Kagome said, hoping that her tone was bright and casual to mask her disappointment.

"Good morning, Kagome." Sango said.

Her words were followed by a soft yelp as she pulled Miroku's hand up, squeezing it tightly. "Idiot." Shippou's sleepy sounding voice came as he curled up in Kagome's lap.

They moved about quietly, hoping to let Kaede get some extra sleep. They were just heading out the door when Kaede awoke and asked them if they would mind bringing back some herbs for her.

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as Kirara changed to her full form to carry Shippou, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha turned and sped off in the direction that the demons had been rumoured to be seen. She sighed softly at the familiar sight of smoke rising in the distance. The village had definitely been attacked, she just hoped that there weren't too many injured.

Inuyasha came to a sudden stop that almost made Kagome fall from her spot on his back. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she turned her head and saw the destruction in front of her.

She slid off of his back and stared around the village. She had seen a lot of death and destruction since travelling with Inuyasha, but nothing as bad as this. Most villages had shown some form of resistance, but this one had none.

Two small children, no more than eight years old, stood together holding hands. They stared blankly up at the sky, traces of their tears drying on their dirt and soot covered faces. A woman was staggering around, holding onto a small child that was obviously dead. She kept nuzzling the child's bloody face, crying to the point of being hysterical. In front of one house several young girls and women were huddled together. Judging from the way they were holding themselves they had been raped, and most were so severely beaten that their eyes were swollen shut and their limbs were bent at awkward angles.

"What could have happened?" Kagome barely choked out as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Naraku doesn't do this."

"He was here, I can smell him. He used humans to do this; the demons must have been here to draw attention away from what was really happening." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Sango asked, clutching Miroku's arm.

"Men cause the sacred jewel to corrupt much more than any demon could." Miroku told them.

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, frightened by the pure rage on his face. She saw his ear twitch to the left and his head snap in the same direction, staring at one of the few huts that weren't burned. She turned and moved towards it, shrugging of Inuyasha's hand when he tried to stop her.

She stepped inside and saw a small bundle laying in the sunlight. She was about to ignore it when she saw it move. She moved towards it, but stopped when she felt something under her foot. She stared down and cried out when she realized her left foot was standing on a human hand. She quickly stepped back and sobbed when she saw that the hand she had been standing on was a woman's, her body surrounded by those of her husband and children.

She turned away and threw up what little breakfast she had eaten that morning. She felt Inuyasha's hand close over her shoulder, his claws scraping her in a soothing and gentle manner. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved around the bodies to pick up the bundle of cloth.

Kagome gently lifted it and pulled the cloth back to reveal an infant. The baby had tears still on its face, but she had never heard it utter a sound. "Why wouldn't they kill the baby too?"

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It's crueller to leave her like this. She'd slowly die of starvation, or be eaten by an animal."

Kagome sniffled and snuggled into his side. "She needs to be changed, her wrappings are wet."

Inuyasha nodded and set about finding the things that Kagome would need to change the baby. "Come on, there's hot spring near by that you can bathe her in."

He scooped Kagome up in his arms and waited until she found a comfortable way to hold the infant. He told Miroku where they were heading to and promised to help him dig a grave pit when they returned.

"She's been in a dirty covering for at least several hours, why hasn't she cried?" Kagome asked as she cleaned the baby.

"Must be some kind of survival instinct, perhaps the pup didn't want to alert anything to her presence." Inuyasha said.

He blanched when Kagome turned and started to hand him the baby. "Here, you need to hold her so that I can was her things."

"No way, I'll hurt her!" Inuyasha insisted, "Give me the clothes and I'll wash them."

"But the smell coming off of them," Kagome told him, "I can barely stand it!"

Inuyasha snatched the dirty clothes away from Kagome and flung them into the spring, resisting the urge to gag at the strong odour coming from them. Kagome noticed his nose wrinkle slightly and gave him a look that clearly stated: "I told you so".

"We'll have to take her home with us." Kagome said quietly as she played with the infant. "Surely someone there will be able to take her in."

Kagome failed to notice the way Inuyasha's hands faltered at the word "home". "How would you explain that, besides we don't know if the well would let her pass through?"

Kagome threw a small pebble at him. "I meant to the village you goof."

Inuyasha had the good grace to blush as he finished washing the infant's clothes. He shrugged off his haori and handed it to Kagome. "Here, wrap her up in this until her clothing is dry."

Kagome smiled softly and did as she was told. Inuyasha once again picked her up and carried them back towards the village, setting her down under a tree as he proceeded to dig a burial pit for the dead.

She allowed the baby to play with her fingers as she watched Miroku give a final blessing over each of the bodies. Once Inuyasha was done with the burial pit, he gently picked up each body and lay them together in the groups that they had found them in. Once all the bodies were attended to, Kagome handed the baby to Miroku and walked over to help Sango with the group of raped and battered women.

She helped clean their faces and talked to them in soothing tones, seeing the blank stares of shock on their faces. She listened as Sango explained that they were going to bring them with them back to Kaede's village.

"What about Youkai, and those men?" One woman asked softly.

"Our Hanyou companion will help to protect all of you until we reach the village, and he will continue to do so as you begin your lives there." Sango explained softly.

The woman fell silent, seeming to accept the answer. Kagome smiled at Sango, thanking her silently for handling that situation. She saw the girl in front of her tense and felt a hand close over her shoulder.

"We should get moving; we need to cover as much ground as possible before dark." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome nodded and looked at Sango who was doing the same. Together the two girls began to convince the women to climb to their feet. It would be slow going since many of them were limping heavily. Kagome took the baby back from Miroku and was startled when a hand brushed a fly away from the infants face. She looked at the woman curiously.

"That's Aiko's little girl, Setsuna." The woman said, "I take it none of her family are alive?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, we were going to see if there was anyone in our village that would be willing to take care of her."

The woman looked thoughtful, "Perhaps you should allow one of us to take care of her, many of these girls have lost their babies."

Kagome bit her lip, the woman was thinking surprisingly clear for someone in her position. It was then that Kagome noticed her injuries were minimal. "How is it that you have barely any injuries?"

"I was out in the woods looking for mushrooms with my sister and her husband when the village was attacked. He told us to stay behind, but my sister has never been a sensible one. She saw her husband killed and her child beaten severely before the men took her too."

The woman's voice was shaking as tears spilled down her cheeks. Kagome now understood what was happening. This woman was trying to be strong for everyone else. She was suffering too, but she knew it wasn't as bad as the others.

"It's alright for you to grieve too." Kagome said, "Perhaps you should raise Setsuna."

The woman tried to back away, only to bump into Sango. "Trust Kagome, she wouldn't have suggested it if she didn't think you couldn't do it."

Kagome felt the woman's hands shaking as she took the baby from her. Sango wrapped an encouraging arm around the woman and spoke softly to her as Kagome dropped back to walk with Inuyasha.

"You did good wench." Inuyasha said quietly, as Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it, a secret smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I meant to update so much sooner then this. In fact, I meant to update "I'm looking in" first. Unfortunately Dell and Satan seemed to have a bastard love child other wise known as my computer. I lost the final chapter of "I'm Looking In" so I'm in the process of re-writing it when I get a chance. Luckily I still had the paper copy of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	5. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed and shifted her position for what she was sure was the hundredth time. Sleeping on the ground wasn't the most comfortable thing when you're used to having a sleeping bag and bed roll to provide some cushioning. Not to mention the fact that despite the two sweaters and the fire that she was laying next to, she was slowly becoming a human Popsicle.

For the first time she wished that Kirara was there so that she could cuddle into the Youkai's fur to stay warm. Unfortunately Sango had been taking small groups of women on ahead to the village and informed them on the last run that she would allow Kirara to rest at the village and return in the morning.

Their trip back home had to be hurried along when Kagome realized that the next night was the new moon, meaning that she and Inuyasha had to get back to her time.

She jumped when a shadow crossed over her and she quickly rolled over to look up at Inuyasha. "You're supposed to be sleeping wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up. "I thought you were going to spend the night patrolling."

Inuyasha shrugged and crouched down beside her, tugging a twig from her hair. "I was, but then Miroku offered to erect a barrier so that I could keep an eye on everyone at the same time."

"Good, I feel better when you're actually with us." Kagome admitted, pulling her sweater tighter as she shivered.

"Cold?"

"Freezing." She told him, rubbing her arms and trying in vain to keep her teeth from chattering. "Not to mention the fact that the reason I'm not asleep is because I keep finding every little rock and pebble to lie on."

Inuyasha made a noise that Kagome once mistook for annoyance, but now she knew that it was him trying to act like he was. Inuyasha held his hand out and hauled Kagome to her feet once her hand tightened around his. He gently swept her up in his arms before leaping up into a tree.

Once Inuyasha was settled with his back to the trunk and Kagome arranged comfortably in his lap he loosened his haori and wrapped it as best as he could around Kagome.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, taking the opportunity to snuggle closer to him.

"Keh, I only brought you up here so that you'll stay warm." Inuyasha muttered, "Can't have you getting sick now can we?"

"Whatever, if you really meant that you would have just thrown your haori at me and left me on the ground." Kagome said, smirking at the blush that crept over his face.

"I could put you back wench." Inuyasha said, leaning forward and shifting his feet as if he were actually going to take her back down to the ground.

"Don't even think about it dog boy," Kagome said, "I'm comfy now so you're stuck with me for the night."

Inuyasha heaved an exaggerated sigh as he settled back against the trunk, "We'll have to go straight to the well when we get back to the village."

"You think it will be that close to sunset when we get back?" Kagome asked.

"Hard to say," Inuyasha said, "Kirara could probably cut our travel time down as long as she gets a lot of rest, and if I could take a couple on ahead at a time then that would help too."

"So why don't you?"

Inuyasha stared at her like she had just morphed into Kikyo. "Did you hit your head while trying to fall asleep lately?"

Kagome growled, wishing she could use the subjugation spell. "Well if it would help, then why not?"

"Because I ain't leaving you unprotected for one," Inuyasha snapped, "besides, I doubt half those women would want a male touching them, let alone a Hanyou male."

Kagome scowled and carefully shifted to her knees and grabbed onto his forelocks. "Would you stop saying things like that?" She demanded, "There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you!"

Inuyasha blinked at her in shock, surprised not only by her words but the strong grip she had on his hair. "But, Kikyo-"

"Kikyo is an idiot!" Kagome hissed, "If she was stupid enough not to see what was right in front of her then she didn't deserve your love!"

Inuyasha winced when sparks of her purification energy pushed against his Youki. "Ok wench, I hear you, but try not to purify me though."

"Sorry," Kagome muttered, settling herself back against him, "I just hate when you talk about yourself that way."

"Why?"

"Because, you may not exactly be normal, but no one is." Kagome told him, "I mean people judge you because you have dog ears, fangs, claws and super human strength, but then they expect you to save them using those same attributes the judge you for."

"Keh, I use my sword wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I think you're missing the point."

"Well what is the point?"

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Never mind, I have a feeling that I could tell you until my face turns blue that there's nothing wrong with you. Just remember that I happen to think you're mostly perfect."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah, if you were perfect I wouldn't have to use your rosary so much." Kagome said with a yawn.

Inuyasha's mouth snapped closed at any argument he had planned to make. Instead he glared at the top of Kagome's head and pulled her closer. "Get some sleep."

Kagome shook her head and pulled the haori tighter around her and let the sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

A jab in her thigh made Kagome snap awake. She looked around, expecting to see the branches and leaves from the tree, so when she was whipped in the face by silver hair, she was more than a little startled.

"Finally awake wench?" Inuyasha asked, hitching her higher.

Kagome looked around and saw that the only woman left was the one that she had given Setsuna to the previous day. "How long have we been travelling?"

"About three hours." Miroku said from Inuyasha's other side.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome demanded.

"You were tired," Inuyasha said in an all too reasonable tone. "And you get cranky when I wake you up."

Kagome growled at him since she couldn't use the rosary. "Well I could at least walk."

"No point, wench," Inuyasha told her, "Kirara and Sango should be back any minute and then we're going straight to the well."

"Wench?" Asked the woman beside them.

"It's Inuyasha's affectionate term for Kagome." Miroku explained.

They all looked up when a growl announced the arrival of Sango and Kirara. Miroku and the last woman climbed onto Kirara's back and with a farewell wave were off again.

"Well wench, let's get you home." Inuyasha said, breaking into a run.

* * *

Kagome crossed her ankles and rocked her feet back and forth above her as she lay on her bed. One good thing about being in the modern era on the night of the new moon was that Inuyasha was much more relaxed. Granted he was still paranoid that they might be attacked, but she doubted that would ever go away.

Inuyasha entered her room with a cup full of ramen and a scowl on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked, closing the magazine she had been flipping through.

"I spilled some on my hand and it burned!"

Kagome rolled her eyes; unfortunately it also meant that he was really whiny. She leaned her face on her hand and watched as inky black bled into his silver hair and his ears slowly disappeared only to appear as human shaped ones on the side of his head. She loved watching the transformation, it fascinated her.

Inuyasha sighed and settled himself down on the bed to eat his Ramen, feeling Kagome's gaze on him before she turned back to the magazine. It was quiet in the room except for the occasional slurp and then a rather loud sigh from Inuyasha. At first Kagome ignored it, until two more sounded, louder and more obnoxious then the previous.

"Alright, what is it?" Kagome asked, not looking up.

She had a pretty good idea of what was wrong, mostly being the fact that she wasn't paying any attention to _him_.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I'm not buying that."

"I'm just bored is all." Inuyasha finally admitted.

Kagome's eyes glazed over which meant two things to him; one, she was thinking; two, it didn't bode well for him. "Well, we could go out and I could show you what my world is like."

"B-But I'm human!"

"Exactly!" Kagome said, "Think about it Inuyasha, since you're human the smell of the city won't bother your nose, we won't have to cover your ears, and you won't get a headache because of the loud noises."

"But I can't protect you!" Inuyasha insisted.

"If you have to fight anyone, they'll be human, and even on this night you're still stronger than anyone else." Kagome said, hoping that by boosting his ego, she would convince him that it was alright.

"But what about my clothes, you always say that they make me stand out." Inuyasha reminded her.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think mom might have some of dad's old clothes, I'm sure there's something that's not too out dated in there."

Inuyasha sighed which meant that though he was reluctant to do it, he'd humour her. Kagome squealed in delight and hugged him before leaving the room to ask her mother about clothes for him. It took her several minutes of hunting in one of the storage houses to find something for Inuyasha to wear.

She tucked the clothes under her arm and thanked every god imaginable that his nose wasn't more sensitive since the clothes smelt slightly stale. She climbed the stairs and briefly thought about running them through the drier, but realized that would take far too much time, Inuyasha would just have to suck it up.

She returned to her room and handed Inuyasha the clothes, which he took with a scowl before he crossed the hall to change in the bathroom.

Kagome had just finished changing her own clothes when she heard a very loud curse followed by an even louder crash and Inuyasha bellowing Souta's name. She could hear their muted conversation as she applied some lip gloss and gasped when her door slammed open and Inuyasha stormed into the room with an even bigger scowl on his face then when he left.

Kagome looked him up and down and pressed her hand to her belly as butterflies started dancing. The black t-shirt that she had been so sure would be baggy was in fact a little snug, showing off the well defined muscles of his chest. The jeans fit his slim hips perfectly, and were still baggy enough that he could move around comfortably.

"Everything alright?" She asked as he pulled his hair and rosary free of the shirt.

"Oh yeah, fucking great, except that I almost sliced my balls off on this stupid zipper thing."

Kagome gave him a questioning look, "How the hell did you manage that?"

"My fundoshi kept getting caught so I finally pulled as hard as I could and nearly neutered myself."

Kagome could barely suppress the giggle that was threatening to escape her throat. "Okay, that explains the yelp, but what crashed?"

Inuyasha blushed and wouldn't meet her eye so Kagome stepped around him and went to look for herself. She shook her head when she found the soap dish laying in several pieces.

"Let me guess, the soap dish was really a Youkai and it attacked you?" Kagome asked.

"I panicked and knocked it over." Inuyasha admitted, "Can we go now?"

Kagome nodded and led him downstairs and after a 20 minute argument over whether or not he had to wear shoes, which was ended when her mother produced a pair of flip flops, the were on their way.

* * *

Kagome found that the night had not only been fun, but had also been extremely interesting. Inuyasha was used to some of the things around Tokyo, he understood about fast food though he had never eaten it, he understood television but had never been to a movie theatre, now that he was witnessing these things, he was in complete awe.

First she took him to WacDonalds and introduced him to cheeseburgers and milkshakes. Though she had a sneaking suspicion that he liked the burgers, he had fallen in love with chocolate milkshakes.

She then took him to see a movie, which had held many surprises, including Inuyasha awkwardly wrapping his arm around her shoulder after seeing several couples in that position. Kagome took the tension away by holding his hand instead.

Inuyasha had been absolutely amazed with the large screen. Afterward he said that the small screen of the TV could never compare to watching movies in the theatre.

After the movie they stopped on a playground and were sitting on the swings. Kagome kept her swing barely moving, Inuyasha on the other hand seemed to be trying to loop himself over the top bar.

"We need to make one of these back in the village." Inuyasha said as he swung higher. "I bet the runt and all the pups in the village would love this."

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Inuyasha allowed his swing to slow down so he could look at Kagome. "Is this one of those date things you told me about?"

Kagome could feel the heat rising in her face, "Well I suppose you could call it that."

"Is this all you do?" He asked innocently.

"You pervert, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you calling me a pervert?" Inuyasha snapped, "I didn't do anything!"

"Well why else would you ask if you do anything else!"

"I didn't mean that!" Inuyasha muttered, his face turning a red that could have given his fire rat a run for its money. "You just made it out to be some huge deal!"

"Oh," Kagome said in an apologetic tone. "Yeah this is pretty much it."

"There's _nothing_ else?"

Kagome gave him a questioning look, "Well there are a couple other things, but I didn't think you'd be interested." Kagome said with more confidence then she felt.

"Well why don't you tell me and I'll let you know?"

Kagome was slightly taken aback by Inuyasha flirting. He didn't do it often, so when he did it always surprised her.

"It's not really something I can tell you."

"Then show me." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she slipped off her swing and stood in front of Inuyasha. His eyes widened as she gently cupped his face in her hands, drawing him up closer to her.

She heard him inhale sharply when their lips met and it took several minutes before she felt his lips press against hers. She sighed when his arms wrapped around her waist and he shifted to ease the strain on his neck.

Kagome gasped when he pulled her onto his lap, giving Inuyasha the opportunity to shyly slide his tongue against hers. He moaned when Kagome's hands slid around to grip his head a little tighter as the kiss became more heated.

They eventually had to break apart as breathing became an issue. If Inuyasha had been Hanyou he would have whined at the loss of contact. "We need to do that again when the sun comes up!" He exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be better!"

Kagome giggled, "You're weird."

Inuyasha blushed and hid behind his hair, "Could you do that again?"

Kagome gave him a confused look. "What kiss you?" Inuyasha nodded shyly. "Like kissing do you?"

"Keh, I like kissing _you_, wench."

Kagome winked as she stood up and started to walk away from him, "Maybe, if you're lucky!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	6. Chapter 5

Inuyasha reached down and hauled Kagome and her monster backpack out of the well. After taking a quick peek around the clearing he decided it was safe to sneak in one more kiss before heading to the village.

"You do know that if you keep doing that we won't make it back to the village any time soon." Kagome muttered between kisses, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Keh," Inuyasha responded, "I have four years to make up for."

"Four years, huh?" Kagome giggled, "I thought that you hated me for the first little while."

"No, I tried to kiss you once before, but you went and shoved me down a hill."

Kagome blushed, "I thought you were doing that because you thought I was Kikyo."

"Pfft, like I would have even been allowed."

Kagome's left eyebrow rose in disbelief. "So you're saying you never kissed her when she was alive."

"I, n-no, what I mean is," Inuyasha flushed a dark red, "that's beside the point wench!"

"No it's not," Kagome insisted, "now tell me the truth."

"How about a kiss instead?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome's tone told him that if it weren't for the fact that he had his arms wrapped around her, he would have been eating dirt.

"Like I told you, I like kissing you!" He insisted.

"But what are you comparing it to?" Kagome demanded.

"Fine!" Inuyasha growled, "I kissed her once or twice when she was alive! Every other time that we've kissed she's been in the form she is now and she's the one who's been doing the kissing!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Obviously not if I'm kissing you."

"You two have been kissing?" Miroku's voice interrupted them, "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you two so long to return when Shippou said almost half an hour ago that he smelt your return."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled before leaping off into the trees.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome snapped, "Tell Kaede and Sango I'll be there soon, I want to collect some herbs first."

Kagome stormed past him to the field where the garden lay. She didn't know what she was angrier at, Inuyasha admitting to kissing Kikyo or the fact that he had looked so ashamed when Miroku had spoken.

She began furiously yanking on the poor plants when she felt a chill run up her spine accompanied by the familiar feeling of a miko's power.

Kagome looked at Kikyo over her shoulder. "If you're looking for Inuyasha, he's not here."

"I actually wish to speak with you, Kagome."

"Um, alright."

The two women sat down in the grass together, the tension between them thick enough that each girl had sparks shooting off from time to time as her aura tried to ease it.

"I suppose you know that Kaede is not long for this world."

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha told me he smelt sickness in her. We've been discussing the possibility of approaching Kaede about me becoming the village miko."

"You cannot take on the position." Kikyo snapped.

"Why because of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "You were the village miko once and wanted to be with him."

"Inuyasha was going to turn human so that we could be together; you have not asked him to do so." Kikyo hissed.

"Because he's fine the way he is!" Kagome shouted a little louder then she meant to. "All you people believe is that someone can't be pure unless they are human, female and a virgin. Well I hate to break it to you, purity isn't about being male or female, human, Hanyou or Youkai, virgin or not. I've met people who are everything you claim to need to be pure and they are horrible people. Purity is about emotions and the way someone lives their life!"

Kikyo glared at Kagome for a moment, "Either way, the reason you cannot be a village miko is because you do not have enough training."

"So then what you are suggesting is that you come and be our village miko?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"No." Inuyasha's growl interrupted.

"Inuyasha it would make sense." Kikyo said softly, her tone different now that she knew the Hanyou was there.

"Fuck no!" Kagome winced at the use of the word he had learned from Souta.

Kikyo looked confused over the word but continued. "This is my village Inuyasha, I am a trained miko, and it is my sister that is dying. Perhaps she would wish for me to take over."

"It was your village but you died and if you had stayed that way we'd still be stuck trying to find a new miko. And if Kaede wants anyone to assume the position it isn't someone who has no compassion!" Inuyasha held out his hand to Kagome, "Come on wench, let's go."

Kagome stared at him, completely bewildered by his words and actions. "I will talk to Kaede and see what she says."

She yelped in shock when Inuyasha growled and hauled her to her feet, gripping her hand tightly. "Now Kagome!"

Once they were away from Kikyo, Kagome loosened his iron grip and moved away from him. Every time he moved closer, she moved farther away.

"Oi, what's wrong with you!" Inuyasha demanded when she moved away again.

"We're almost near the village, I figured since the way you reacted to Miroku catching us, you wanted to pretend like nothing was different between us."

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that?"

Kagome growled, "I dunno, maybe the fact that you looked ashamed of yourself and then took off!"

Inuyasha's face turned a bright pink, "Because I was embarrassed!"

"Yeah right."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her shoulders gently, making her look at him. "I'm not ashamed of anything; it's just that this is how I wanted everyone to find out about us."

Kagome sighed and snuggled into him, catching him off guard, "I suppose the whole village is going to know now aren't they?"

"Well if you hadn't taken your sweet time molesting me in the well Miroku wouldn't have come looking for us." Inuyasha teased.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, pulling away so she could flick his ear, "you were the one who kept pulling me off the vines when I was trying to climb out."

"That was hardly my fault," Inuyasha insisted, nibbling on Kagome's ear lobe, "It's your skirts, if it wasn't so short…"

Inuyasha sighed when he heard her breath catch in a non-sensual way and stepped back. He recognized the look on her face and braced himself.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome's scream echoed to the village.

Sango looked over at Miroku who had a large smirk on his face, "I wonder what that was all about."

They watched as Kagome stormed past them, muttering something about perverted Hanyou's, making Miroku's smirk grow larger. "Maybe Inuyasha tried to kiss her."

"Yeah right, the day that happens is the day you give up womanizing and I agree to be your wife." Sango exclaimed as she followed Kagome inside.

"Looks like that will happen sooner then you think, dear Sango." Miroku said softly as he wandered away to help Inuyasha out of the crater he was no doubt lying in.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome peered around the side of the hut, searching for any sign that Inuyasha was in the immediate vicinity. When she could see no sign of his presence she nodded to Sango and made a break for the well.

She made it as far as the edge of the village before she slammed into Inuyasha's chest and fell backwards onto her rear. She winced as her teeth clacked so hard that her jaw felt numb.

"Mother fucker!" She muttered to herself.

"You're starting to sound like me." Inuyasha said as he stared down at her. She could see his eyebrow twitch in amusement as he leaned down to help her to her feet, "It wasn't very lady like."

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll remember proper conduct when I get knocked on my ass."

"If you bend your knees the landing won't be so rough." He told her, "Besides, that's what you get for trying to sneak off."

"I wasn't really trying to sneak off." Kagome muttered.

"Then why did you look around first?" Inuyasha asked, "You always used to do that when you were trying to run off back home."

Kagome sighed and hugged him, nuzzling under his chin, "I'll only be gone for a few hours. I was only going to go see if mom managed to get some things to help with Kaede's pain."

Inuyasha blushed and quickly looked down at his feet after she nuzzled his chin, "Keh, you could have just said so."

Kagome smirked and reached up to gently flick one of his ears, "Besides, you still would have made a big fuss."

Inuyasha sighed and glared at her playfully before crouching down so that Kagome could climb onto his back. "Come on wench, you'll get there faster if I take you."

Kagome smiled and climbed on, holding him tightly as he sprinted to the well. Once there he leapt in and carried her into her kitchen when they reached the other side.

"You've got an hour Kagome, after that I'm coming back for you whether you're ready to go or not." He told her as she slid from his back.

"Yeah, yeah." She teased, kissing his cheek softly, "You didn't have to bring me back; you could have just let me through the well on my own."

Inuyasha's cheeks pinked, "Keh, an hour!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and slid the screen closed behind him. She turned to find her mother standing behind her with an amused grin on her face. "You two seem to be getting along a lot better lately."

A soft smile graced Kagome's face, "I think we finally understand each other."

Etsuko Higurashi smiled at her daughter and gave her shoulder a squeeze before wandering over to the stove to make lunch. "So I take it he'll be back later then."

"Well he did threaten that if I wasn't back through the well in an hour then he'd come back for me." Kagome didn't miss the frown that crossed her mother's face, "He always threatens that though."

"It's not that dear." Etsuko sighed, "The fundraiser is tonight."

"Fundraiser?" Kagome asked, "What fund…"

Etsuko could see Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what her mother was talking about, "It's alright Kagome, you don't really have to go, I'm sure you wouldn't have much fun anyway."

"Give me ten minutes!" Kagome said as she ran out of the kitchen and to the well house.

She cursed silently to herself as she leapt down into the well. Her mother had told her about the costume party to help raise money for the shrine months ago. With Kagome returning to the present less frequently since she had dropped out of school, she wasn't reminded of it enough to have it permanently lodged in her memory. The reason why she had agreed to go was because her mother had hinted that she bring Inuyasha, since for once he could go out in public in his Hanyou form without wearing the cap or bandana.

She quickly climbed up the vines that grew on the side of the well and scanned the area for Inuyasha. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have left the immediate area.

She had barely got over the lip of the well when Inuyasha appeared beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot that I had something I had to go to tonight." Kagome told him, "You can come too if you want."

Inuyasha's eyebrow quirked at her, "And just how would I do that?" He asked, pointing a claw tip at his ears.

"Don't worry about it, mom and I will come up with something." Kagome told him, "That is if you want to come."

"Keh, when should I come back then?"

"Dinner time."

* * *

Kagome frowned as her mother adjusted the ears, "Mom, I am not amused." 

Her mother sighed and set about checking the ties of the kimono, "You promised that you would go to this because you could bring Inuyasha."

"You said it was a costume party." Kagome argued.

"It is, hence your costume."

"You could have told me that the theme was the feudal era, I could have brought back something genuine."

"You are, you're bringing Inuyasha."

As if on cue, Souta's greeting could be heard floating up the stairs. Kagome sighed and adjusted the ears once more before heading downstairs.

"So you get to go with them? You're so lucky, mom said I'm not old enough so I wouldn't have any fun, but I think she's wrong."

Kagome shook her head; she could almost hear Souta running out of breath. "Souta, leave Inuyasha alone for more then five minutes would ya?" She teased her younger brother.

She let out a startled gasp when Inuyasha ran up to her, grabbed her arms and proceeded to thoroughly sniff her.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

"Did what?"

"_This_ wench!" He said pointing to the ears, "I can't smell the magic."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's not magic dog boy, it's a costume."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "A costume?"

"Yeah, sometimes people dress up in clothes and props that…"

"I know what a costume is Kagome, why does yours make you look like a Hanyou?"

"That was my idea." Etsuko told him, "I thought that you might be more comfortable if it looked like Kagome and you were wearing matching costumes."

"But I'm not wearing a costume." Inuyasha muttered.

"That's the beauty of it." Kagome told him, "You don't have to change your clothes or hide your ears; everyone will think you're dressed up just like I am."

Kagome could tell by the way that Inuyasha's left ear was twitching that he wasn't impressed with the situation, but he would agree to it. She had learned over the years that his ears were the easiest way to determine his unspoken answers. His left ear twitching meant that he was annoyed, but he would go with the plan, his right ear twitching meant there was no way in hell he was going to go alone with it, both ears in outward meant he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on, and both ears turning inward meant he was onto you.

"Just try not to move your ears too much." Kagome said, almost giggling when his left ear twitched again.

"Come on you two, let's get going." Etsuko told them, "Souta, behave yourself."

* * *

Kagome politely thanked the latest woman who had complemented her and Inuyasha on their "adorable" costumes, before returning to him with a bottle of water. "I see you got mobbed by more women." Inuyasha muttered. 

"They were just telling me how cute they think our costumes are." Kagome told him.

"Keh, _your_ costume wench, if they only knew the truth about me they'd probably be running for the hills." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well I think you're still cute." Kagome told him, flicking his ear gently.

"That's 'cause you're nuts wench." Inuyasha told her, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"Come on, don't you think I make a cute Hanyou?" Kagome teased.

"You're fine the way you are." Inuyasha told her, turning even redder.

Kagome grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek, just before an all too familiar voice hit her, "Kagome!"

Kagome groaned and sat back, glancing over at the girl who called her name, "Oh, hi Yuka."

Yuka, Eri and Ayume stood in front of the couple all grinning in a way that made Kagome feel very nervous.

"Inuyasha, right?" Eri asked.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha told them, quickly looking away.

"You two look so cute!" Yuka exclaimed, "Your mom's imagination is amazing!"

Kagome shrugged, "Well with all of grandpa's stories about Youkai and Hanyou's living in the feudal era we thought it would be more fun to dress up aside from traditional dress."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's face break out into a smirk; he knew she had them there. Everyone else was dressed in traditional kimonos. There was an odd person dressed as a monk or miko, but Kagome was the only one truly dressed up as a Hanyou.

"Hojo's here," Yuka commented a little too casually, "have you talked to him yet?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to dance with you or something." Eri added as if Inuyasha wasn't sitting there.

Inuyasha's eyes widened indicating he had heard the low growl escape Kagome's throat, "Why would I do that when I'm here with Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped.

"Oh I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind." Yuka said, "Right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's arm snaked around Kagome's stomach and she was pulled against his chest, "Wrong," he growled at them, "he can get his own wench, this one is spoken for."

Kagome saw Ayume cough to hide her grin as Eri and Yuka's jaws dropped in shock.

"You let him call you wench?" Eri demanded.

"What am I supposed to call her, 'bitch'?" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome sighed and pressed her fingers to his wrist in a soothing gesture, "Down dog boy."

"Dog boy?" Yuka asked in confusion.

"It's an inside joke." Kagome snapped, "You know what, I have a head ache, would you mind telling my mom that I had Inuyasha take me home?"

Kagome didn't wait for them to answer as she pulled Inuyasha to his feet and dragged him along behind her.

* * *

**AN: This is such a crack chapter. This came from a conversation with an online friend about the many fictions out there that have Kagome turn into a Hanyou one way or another. Anyway, not really my best chapter, it's mostly just a filler to show that as Kagome is getting older, her views on her friendships and lifestyle of the present of changed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


	8. Chapter 7

Kagome stubbornly wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes. They had been in the past for three days now and for the past two she had spent almost every waking hour on the hill outside the village over looking the Bone Eaters Well.

The afternoon of the first day that they had returned from Kagome's time, Kikyo had appeared in the village. Miroku and Sango had already warned Kagome that Kaede had been unable to get out of bed and they had sent word that they were in need of Kikyo's assistance since several village women were due to give birth. Kikyo had offered to leave once she saw Kagome, but Kagome decided to grin and bare it, quickly claiming she had forgotten something at home, she took off for the well.

Of course her plan of going to the present and staying there until absolutely necessary was quickly killed when Inuyasha caught up to her and proceeded to rant about her rediculess behaviour. Nevertheless, Kagome continued to return to the hill and stare longingly at the well silently cursing herself for promising Inuyasha that she wouldn't run home.

"What are you doing out here?" Miroku's voice floated over to her.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, "I told Inuyasha I wouldn't go home, but I can't stay in the village. I can't stand the longing looks that Inuyasha is throwing Kikyo, even if he doesn't realize he's doing it, and I'm sick of the villagers whispering about the three of us."

Kagome jumped slightly when Miroku's knees appeared on either side of her hips and she was pulled to his warm body. "It can't be easy having Kikyo here."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "It's not, but it's for the good of everyone else. I know everyone expected me to take over for Kaede, but I'm not trained well enough."

"You don't have to make excuses Kagome, but maybe it's time that you tried to stop putting others before yourself."

"But, the villagers…"

"I'm not talking about the villagers." Miroku said, his hold tightening slightly, "You told Kikyo that it was alright for her to remain in the village because it would make both her and Kaede happy to spend sometime together before Kaede leaves this world. But I've seen the way you quickly leave the hut when she comes to speak to Inuyasha.

"You leave because you think that it keeps the tension minimal, but it makes it much harder on Inuyasha. Why do you think he tells you every minor detail that goes on?"

"Whenever Kikyo and I have been in each others presence in the past it resorts to an argument or her somehow trying to hurt me. Are you saying that I should risk a fight with her over Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, tears springing to her eyes once more, "She's still in love with him even if she won't admit to it."

"But he is not in love with her. Inuyasha chose you to be with, if he wanted to be with Kikyo, he would be staying in Kaede's hut with her instead of the one that the villagers gave you last year."

Kagome fell silent and allowed Miroku's words to sink in. She relaxed into his embrace and found a strange comfort there, much like she felt when getting a hug from Souta. It was the kind of comfort that Inuyasha couldn't bring to her.

A low growl interrupted her thoughts and she and Miroku barely had time to separate when Inuyasha appeared in the clearing, swiping at Miroku as he dived at them.

"I could have sworn I told you not to touch her!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku easily dodged his claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, quickly running after him as he chased the monk around the clearing.

"Be at ease, it was completely innocent." Miroku insisted, a little too calmly.

"My ass it was, I can just imagine what perverted thoughts were running through that damn brain of yours."

"Inuyasha _sit_!" Kagome yelled as he leapt for Miroku. Unfortunately her timing was off and her subjugation spell only caused Inuyasha to slam into Miroku, taking the monk down with him.

"Interesting position," Sango said as she appeared at Kagome's side, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"_Your_ damn pervert had his hands all over _my_ miko!" Inuyasha snarled as the spell wore off and he pushed himself off of Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Miroku and I were talking and I became upset so he hugged me, it was innocent."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest before leaning down to pull a dazed Miroku from the ground, "Keh, I should be the one comforting you if you're upset wench."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, there are times when you just can't provide what I need."

Everyone stared at the Hanyou in shock as he suddenly gasped and hunkered down much like the time that Kagome had told him he was exhausting. "What do you mean I can't provide what you need?"

Kagome threw her hands up in the air with a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, I can't deal with this right now; I'm going home for a few hours."

Sango giggled softly and followed her friend down the hill, "Don't worry I'll explain it to him."

Kagome scoffed at that, "Like that'll make a difference." She muttered as she slipped down the well.

* * *

Kagome returned a few hours later feeling much more refreshed after a talk with her mother and a long soak in the bath. She used the vines growing down the side to haul herself to the top, realizing how much she had relied on Inuyasha to get her out lately. She swung her legs over the lip and was almost knocked backwards when Shippou collided with her legs.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried happily between giggles as he jumped into her arms.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, hugging the Kitsune tightly.

"Inuyasha is playing tag with me!" Shippou said happily.

"He is?"

"Keh, the runt wouldn't stop whining about being bored." Inuyasha said as he appeared on the hill. "Go to the village and see if Kaede needs anymore herbs before we come back."

Kagome smiled at him and linked her arm through his, "That was sweet of you to play with him like that."

"I was trying to keep him out of Kaede's." Inuyasha admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't think she'll make it much longer." Inuyasha told her, "It could be as soon as tonight."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged, "All sick creatures have a scent to them, and when they get to the point that they are about to die, they loose all scent in their body. Kaede's scent has faded so much I can barely smell it."

"And you don't want Shippou to smell it." Kagome said softly.

"Keh, it's stupid for me to be protecting him like this, he's bound to learn sooner or later."

"But with all he's seen, shouldn't we be allowed to keep him oblivious to something like that, even for just a little while?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's response was cut off when the Kitsune in question came bounding across the field. Shippou leapt onto and Inuyasha's shoulder and the Hanyou reached up to steady him when he landed a little more roughly then he should have.

"Sango said that they have all the herbs they need." Shippou told him, "Can we keep playing?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded, "Why don't you go check on Kaede?" He suggested to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and turned to walk to the village, thinking or what Inuyasha had told her. She stopped at her hut to grab some of the menthol rub her mother had given her. Even though it might have been useless, at least the strong odour of the ointment would keep Shippou from catching on to the lack of scent to Kaede's body.

Kagome climbed the steps of Kaede's hut quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping.

_"Do you still wish to take Inuyasha to hell with you?"_ Kagome heard Kaede ask, who she could only assume was Kikyo.

_"He will go when I do, he has no choice." _Kikyo responded, sending a chill up Kagome's spine, _"Because of him I died before my time."_

_"It was Naraku that killed you in Inuyasha's form, perhaps you seek to take the wrong Hanyou with you to hell."_

_"It's no matter, Inuyasha and I are meant to be together despite what Kagome has made him believe."_

Kagome growled softly to herself at Kikyo's remark.

_"Kagome will not let him go easily and he will not easily be taken from her."_

Kagome rushed inside the hut as Kaede began to cough violently. She rushed to Kaede's side and struggled to help the elderly Miko into a sitting position, ignoring the glare that Kikyo was sending her.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo demanded.

"He's in the field with Shippou." Kagome snapped back, holding a cup of water to Kaede's lips.

Kaede's hand gently touched Kagome's as Kikyo left the hut, "Kagome, as much as I love my sister there is something I must tell you."

"I heard what she said," Kagome admitted, "you were right, I won't let him go without a fight."

Kaede offered a small smile, "I figured as much, but you must keep an eye out."

"I will," Kagome promised, "but you need to sleep."

Kaede nodded, "Perhaps it will make me feel better."

* * *

The four friends sat in Kaede's hut, watching over the elderly miko. Kagome held Shippou in her lap, stroking the kits fuzzy tail as he slept. Inuyasha startled her when he suddenly stood up and moved quickly to Kaede. Kagome stared at him as he leaned close to her and sniffed her.

Kagome gently set Shippou down and stood up when Inuyasha turned and left the hut. She picked up Kaede's wrist and pressed her fingers to it, searching for a pulse. She looked back at Miroku and Sango, shaking her head.

"She's gone." She said softly.

Sango jumped to her feet and ran from the hut, tears flowing down her face; Miroku quickly following her. Kagome allowed her tears to flow down her cheeks as she pulled the blanket over Kaede's body. She picked up Shippou, who stared around the hut, confused. She saw his eyes widen at the sight of the covered body and he burst into tears.

Kagome cradled him to her chest and stepped outside. She saw Sango and Miroku standing in the herb garden, Miroku's arms around her, holding her tightly. She walked towards them, seeking the comfort of her friends and was slightly surprised when Miroku and Sango pulled them into their embrace.

She felt the softness of Kirara's tail brush her cheek as she jumped onto Sango's shoulders, mewing softly as she too sought out some comfort from the grief. They all jumped in surprised when Inuyasha's arms surrounded all of them, completing the circle. The strange assortment stood like that for a long time, even Miroku was shedding tears, and Kagome could see the strange brightness in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'm going to go say good bye." Sango whispered softly, pulling away gently.

Kagome gently handed her Shippou and watched Sango walk back to the hut, Miroku with his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple gently. She allowed Inuyasha to pull her back to his chest and this time she allowed the sobs to escape her body, screaming into the fire rat.

When her sobs were reduced to hiccups, Inuyasha gently moved away and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Come on wench, I'll take you to the hot spring, it'll make you feel better."

Kagome nodded and let him guide her towards the hot spring that they used as a bath. Kikyo appeared from the woods, looking at the two of the curiously. "So it's over then?"

"She went peacefully." Kagome said, wiping at her tears, "I don't think she felt much pain."

Kikyo swallowed thickly, but Kagome could see no tears in Kikyo's cold gaze. "I'll find a place to bury her in the morning." Inuyasha told her, "Does that give you enough time to prepare everything?"

Kikyo nodded, "That should be sufficient."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tighter to his side, "Come on wench, let's see to your bath."

* * *

**AN: So I've had this written out for about a month…then I lost the papers I wrote it on. Please don't forget that when I started to plan out this story, the latest developments with Kikyo in the Manga had yet to happen. I'm going to try to stick with some of the more recent manga chapters for later chapters.**

**So last quarter I was nominated at the IYFG and was totally clueless, but thank you to those who voted for me, you guys rock. If you are unsure what the IYFG is feel free to message me and I'll tell you about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of** **Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot of this story along with any original characters that may make an appearance.**


End file.
